


Doctor Gaster Introduction, The Reporter and the Scientist

by Greyphilosopher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyphilosopher/pseuds/Greyphilosopher
Summary: One day whilst sitting bored I wondered how I might describe Doctor Gaster, and, well, this happened.Very old writing. A good two years by now.





	Doctor Gaster Introduction, The Reporter and the Scientist

**[ His coat was always cool. ]**

 

Always [cool], and his sweater always [warm]. Now, **that** could be accounted to the materials both articles of clothing were made from- but there was always the _sneaking_ _suspicion_ that magic had something to do with it. **Theoretically,** his sweater should not have been warm at all, given that he was **a skeleton** , and yet it was. Just as his ribs were warm when touched. It could also be hypothesized that they were warm because of _insulation_ , but that would only make sense if he was _giving_ off heat to begin with- which must be the case. But that did make sense. For his **magic** was warm as well.

The touch of it, the emotion behind it, was often warm. Though no one would describe **Gaster** as a 'warm' person.

Granted, many **dared** not even speak the doctors _name_ , let alone **describe him**. Though that was not out of fear, as the Reporter had learnt, and more out of admiration. And intimidation.

 

But his coat was always _cool_ and his sweater always **warm**. Another **personality trait** to his presence was the _scent._

The smell of **chemicals** and **raw magic** , the smell of a sterile laboratory and _electrons_ , coupled with an _almost_ -musk. One that belonged only to him.

He was recognisable. _Easily found_ , when one knew what to look for.

And that was comforting. In some, strange, **strange way.**

 

**[** ~~**the Reporter and the Scientist** ~~ **]**

 


End file.
